<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>片刻 by QIU_W</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977569">片刻</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIU_W/pseuds/QIU_W'>QIU_W</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harukanaru Toki no Naka de | Within the Expanse of a Distant Time, 遙かなる時空の中で6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIU_W/pseuds/QIU_W</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我只想看小梓泡奶奶</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>高塚梓/驹野千代</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>片刻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>她曾有过瞬间的心动。</p><p>梓看着靠在自己肩头的千代。她刚刚才睡着，现在呼吸平稳，脸色也比净化怨灵时要好了很多。</p><p>今天和她们一起行动的是九段和村雨。九段担心千代的身体，逼着千代在结束这次净化后好好休息，他说要给千代买点吃的，认真严肃的托梓照顾好千代就匆匆走了。</p><p>“九段紧张过头了。”千代看着他走掉的方向抱怨，梓笑了笑，“因为九段关心你啊，而且千代你的脸色确实不好。刚才净化的时候我好怕你会就这样倒下。”“我的样子有那么让人担心么？”被梓这么一说，千代也担忧起来，她皱着眉，有些不知所措。“你要不要睡一会？等醒了再吃点九段买回来的点心，这样身体也会比现在要好上一些吧。”</p><p>梓提出了意见，指了指自己的肩膀。“千代要是不介意的话可以靠在我身上睡一会。”“驹野，你就休息一会吧。”村雨头也不抬的帮腔，他正在本子上快速的记些什么，显得忙碌。</p><p>千代点头,她被两个人这样一劝，真的有点发困。</p><p>她靠在梓的肩头闭上眼睛，看起来很是乖顺。</p><p>等到千代睡着，梓用指尖为她拨出不知何时含在嘴里的发丝。千代的头发细长柔软，和梓略微硬质的卷发截然不同。她羡慕千代，想着这样的头发一定很好打理。</p><p>她的指尖擦过千代的唇，随即有人在这一刻想到或者梦到过去。</p><p>曾有某人在祈愿与呼唤中自天而降，落地的同时她们为重逢落泪。而在相拥的一刹，她心跳不已。</p><p>她曾有过瞬间的心动。</p><p> </p><p>完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>